callofdutyblackopsfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty Series
Call of Duty is a First-person shooter and Third-person shooter video game series Media franchise. The series began on the PC, and later expanded to consoles and Handheld game console, and several spin-off games have also been released alongside the main series. The majority of the games in the series have been set primarily in World War II, with the exception of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, which are set in modern times. The Call of Duty video games are published and owned by Activision and published for Macs by Aspyr Media]] and have been developed primarily by Infinity Ward and Treyarch, with other games being developed by Gray Matter Interactive, Spark Unlimited, Pi Studios, Amaze Entertainment, Rebellion Developments, and n-Space, using a variety of game engines including the id Tech 3, the Treyarch NGL, and the IW 4.0. Other products in the franchise include a line of action figures designed by Plan-B Toys, a card game created by Upper Deck Company, and a comic book mini-series published by WildStorm Productions. As of November 27, 2009, total sales for the Call Of Duty series have surpassed 55 million units worldwide, taking $3 billion in retail sales in the process. Main series ''Call of Duty'' Call of Duty is a first-person shooter video game based on the id Tech 3|''Quake III Arena'' engine (id Tech 3), and was released on October 29, 2003. The game was developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. The game simulates the infantry and combined arms warfare of World War II. Call of Duty was accompanied in September 2004 by an expansion pack, Call of Duty: United Offensive, which was also produced by Activision, but developed by Gray Matter Interactive with contributions from Pi Studios. The Mac OS X version of the game was ported by Aspyr Media. In late 2004, the N-Gage version was developed by Nokia and published by Activision. Other versions were released for PC, including Collector's Edition (with soundtrack and strategy guide), Game of the Year Edition (includes game updates), and the Deluxe Edition (which contains the United Offensive expansion and soundtrack; in Europe the soundtrack was not included). Since November 12, 2007, Call of Duty and its sequels have been available for purchase via Valve Corporation|Valve's content delivery platform, Steam. ''Call of Duty 2'' Call of Duty 2 is a first-person shooter video game and sequel to the critically acclaimed game Call of Duty. It was developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision. The game is set during World War II and is experienced through the perspectives of three soldiers in the Red Army, British Army and United States Army. It was released on October 25, 2005 for Microsoft Windows, June 13, 2006 for Mac OS X and November 15, 2005 for the Xbox 360. Other versions were made for mobile phones, Pocket PCs, and Smartphones. ''Call of Duty 3'' Call of Duty 3 is a World War II first-person shooter and the third installment in the Call of Duty video game series. The game was developed by Treyarch, and was the first major installment in the Call of Duty series not to be developed by Infinity Ward. It was released on the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Wii, Xbox, and Xbox 360. Call of Duty 3 is the only numerical sequel to date to have been a console-exclusive game alongside its side-story games like Call of Duty 2: Big Red One and Call of Duty: Finest Hour before it. It was released on November 7, 2006. ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the fourth installment of the main series, and was developed by Infinity Ward. It is the first game in the series not to be set during World War II, as well as the first to receive a Mature rating from the Entertainment Software Rating Board- ESRB (except for the Nintendo DS version, which was rated Teen). The game was released for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 on November 7, 2007. Download and retail versions for Mac OS X were released by Aspyr Media in September 2008. As of May 2009, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare has sold over 13 million copies, making it the most successful game in the series. A Wii port of the game, titled Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, handled by Treyarch, was released on November 10, 2009, alongside Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Call of Duty: World at War developed by Treyarch is the fifth installment of the main series, and returns to the World War II setting of earlier titles. Call of Duty: World at War - first details in OXM On June 9, 2008, it was confirmed that the game would be titled Call of Duty: World at War and would be set in the Pacific Ocean theater of World War II and Eastern Front of World War II. The game uses the same proprietary game engine as Call of Duty 4. Call of Duty: World at War was released for the PC, PS3, Wii, Xbox 360 consoles and the Nintendo DS handheld in North America on November 11, 2008, and November 14, 2008 in Europe. As of June 2009, Call of Duty: World at War has sold over 11 million copies. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (also referred to as simply Modern Warfare 2) is a first-person shooter video game developed by Infinity Ward and published by Activision for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Officially announced on February 11, 2009, the game was released worldwide on November 10, 2009. It is the sixth installment of the Call of Duty series and the direct sequel to Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, continuing along the same storyline. It was released in conjunction with two other Call of Duty games: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized for the Nintendo DS, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex, a port of Call of Duty 4 adapted by Treyarch for the Wii console. In addition, a comic book series based on one of the game's characters will also be produced, entitled Modern Warfare 2: Ghost. Modern Warfare 2 has received highly positive reviews from various gaming websites, attaining a 94% aggregate score on Metacritic, with praise stemming primarily from its in-depth multiplayer component. Upon its release, the game sold approximately 4.7 million copies worldwide in 24 hours. On March 16, 2010, Activision confirmed that the game had sold over 14 million copies worldwide, making it the second best-selling game of all time in the UK, and third best-selling game of all time in the U.S. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Call of Duty: Black Ops, is the seventh main installment of the series and was confirmed to be in production on April 29, 2010. Set in the Vietnam era, the game is in development by Treyarch and will be released November 9, 2010. The game's official reveal trailer debuted on GameTrailers TV Episode 310 on April 30, 2010. ''Call of Duty'' (Sledgehammer Games) An unnamed Call of Duty game is under development by Activision studio Sledgehammer Games; the release date of this game is supposedly around early 2011. Activision Blizzard COO Thomas Tippl mentioned that "it’s going to be an innovative take that will further broaden the audience for Call of Duty". The game will reportedly "extend the franchise into the action-adventure genre". No other details were made available by Activision. from wikipedia